Battle Pages/Weiss vs. Boarbatusk
"Weiss vs. Boarbatusk" is a conflict that occurred in Peter Port's classroom during "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2". Weiss Schnee is tested by Port on her combat skills by pitting her against a Grimm, specifically the Boarbatusk. Preceding Events Professor Peter Port is teaching a class on Grimm, whilst also rambling about his own triumphs against them in his youth. Weiss was paying perfect attention to the lesson, whereas Ruby Rose was doing everything from sleeping to doodling pictures of the teacher. Frustrated by her teammate's behavior, Weiss immediately responds to Port's inquiry as to who in the room possesses the proper qualities to become a true Huntsman/Huntress. Port then proceeds to test Weiss by pitting her against a Boarbatusk in a cage in the middle of the classroom. The Fight The conflict starts with the rest of Team RWBY cheering Weiss on as she prepares to fight. However, this appears to be distracting for her, particularly remarks from Ruby. Port uses his weapon to release the Boarbatusk from the cage, and the creature wastes no time charging at Weiss. Weiss spins out of the way whilst simultaneously landing a glancing strike on the Grimm with Myrtenaster. The hit does nothing, which prompts Port to point out the Grimm's durability. The combatants waste no time charging at each other once more, and Weiss' thrust results in Myrtenaster being caught between her enemy's tusks in the subsequent exchange of blows. Ruby attempts to encourage Weiss as she struggles to free her rapier, though this only serves to distract and further irritate her teammate. The Boarbatusk takes advantage of the distraction to disarm Weiss, yanking her weapon free and knocking it across the room. Once disarmed, Weiss is knocked down by her foe. Port ponders aloud as to what Weiss will do without her weapon, while the Boarbatusk prepares for another charge. As the creature barrels towards Weiss once more, she manages to skillfully roll out of the way, causing the Grimm to hit the elevated seat behind her. As the Boarbatusk is recovering, Weiss quickly regains her weapon and stands at attention for her opponent's next attack. Ruby then speaks up again, telling Weiss to go for the creature's unarmored belly. However, her advice is met by a harsh comment from an irritated Weiss, who berates Ruby for attempting to instruct her. Despite this interruption, Weiss quickly refocuses on the fight. The Boarbatusk jumps up and beings to spin towards Weiss. As the Grimm swiftly rolls toward her, Weiss summons a glyph in the Grimm's path, causing it slam into it and fall on its back. Jumping into the air, Weiss then forms another glyph behind her in order to propel herself at the Boarbatusk's exposed belly, stabbing it with Myrtenaster. The creature killed, Port praises her performance and concludes the class. Image Gallery WvBo1.png|Weiss takes on her battle stance WvBo2.png|Myrtenaster gets stuck between the Boarbatusk's tusks WvBo3.png|Myrtenaster slides across the floor WvBo4.png|Weiss dodges the Boarbatusk, causing it to crash WvBo5.png|She uses a glyph to block its attack WvBo6.png|The Boarbatusk is defeated Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 1